Lame las heridas
by Arquemesta
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Aioria y Marín y ambientado en el transcurso del capítulo 16 de la serie clásica. Aioria salva a Marín durante la pelea que esta mantiene con Shaina, que más bien resulta una masacre. El águila plateada resulta gravemente lastimada, y solo el león dorado está allí para ayudarla a curar sus heridas.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shueshia Editorial.**

 **Historia ambientada durante el capítulo 16 de la serie clásica de Saint Seiya.**

* * *

Lame las heridas

—¿Marín, te encuentras bien?

—Sí, te lo agradezco. Pero no deberías ayudarme, podría traerte problemas en el Santuario.

Aioria de Leo socorrió a Marín de Águila ante la agresión sufrida en el Coliseo del Santuario. Shaina de Ofiuco y otros soldados se la pasaron burlándose de ella: por ser una inútil japonesa, una cobarde, por tener un discípulo traidor al Santuario.

Pero Aioria no pensaba así. De hecho, el león dorado era lo más cercano a un amigo para Seiya y Marín, guerreros infravalorados en el Santuario por ser orientales.

Aioria ayudó a Marín a mantenerse en pie mientras los soldados y Shaina se alejaban del recinto de lucha.

—Ya está bien, Aioria. Puedo arreglármelas sola —la amazona se apartó ligeramente de él para tratar de buscar el equilibrio por su cuenta. Los golpes de Shaina le habían provocado náuseas y mareos. Su máscara le dañó el rostro al impactar sucesivas veces contra el suelo. Tenía moretones y rasguños en varias partes del cuerpo, por lo que la sangre manaba de su cuerpo y no planeaba detenerse.

Aunque Aioria conocía mejor que nadie la fortaleza de Marín, no podía dejarla ir. No la había visto tan lastimada desde sus épocas de aprendiz, cuando era una niña y él un flamante adolescente, antes de que ella se convirtiera en un valiente caballero de plata. Cuando parecía que ella perdería el equilibrio nuevamente, el león dorado la tomó de ambos brazos y fijó su mirada en su rostro, como buscando atravesar la máscara que la cubría.

—No digas estupideces, Marín. Cómo quieres que te deje en ese estado. Ven, apóyate en mí, vamos hasta tu cabaña, allí te ayudaré a limpiar y curar esas heridas. Después de semejante espectáculo, no creo que ninguna doncella se anime a asistirte. Tendrán miedo a las represalias —Aioria siguió buscando los ojos de Marín a través del frío metal que cubría su rostro. Esa era la única parte, levemente transparente, que podía conectar a Marín con otras personas, pues sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente y sus labios estaban vetados para cualquier ser humano.

—No… te meterás en problemas si… —no pudo terminar la frase pues sintió una aguda punzada en lo más recóndito de su estómago. Por poco y cae nuevamente, pero las fuertes manos del leonino la sujetaban. Sintió una cálida gota recorrer su mejilla, y no estaba segura de si se trataba de una lágrima involuntaria producto del dolor, o de sangre que fluía de sus heridas.

Finalmente, el dolor pudo más que su orgullo y cedió. Descansó su rostro sobre el hombro derecho de Aioria, vencida y resignada ante la situación. Él hizo que el brazo izquierdo de Marín rodeara su cuello hasta posarse en el hombro contrario. La tomó por la cintura y con pequeños pasos se dirigieron al sur del Santuario, donde se erigían las viviendas de los soldados y caballeros de residencia permanente. Solo al acercarse a la cabaña se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor cargarla en sus brazos. Marín caminaba con pasos cada vez más cortos y empezaban a escucharse leves gemidos de dolor. Fue un descuidado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar a Marín como un caballero más que había olvidado su condición de mujer. Sí, ciertamente ella era más fuerte y valiente que la mayoría de los hombres del Santuario, ¿pero eso la eximía de ser tratada con cuidado y delicadeza? ¿Acaso podía considerarse un hombre alguien que por pudor o ignorancia no ayudaba a una mujer en una situación desesperada? Ni siquiera hombre, directamente se sentía un ser humano irresponsable.

Detuvo su marcha. Marín dejó de mirar al suelo pedregoso y levantó la vista al caballero dorado, como preguntándose qué ocurría. El dorado no le devolvió la mirada y en su lugar, en un segundo fugaz como una estrella, la alzó con sus poderosos brazos. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reacción. El cálido cuerpo de Aioria la hizo sentir extrañamente tranquila, sosegada.

—Discúlpame, Marín, debí haberte cargado desde un principio. Ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poco. Apoya tu rostro en mí y descansa —le dijo y retomó la marcha, esta vez a paso ligero. La liviandad del cuerpo del águila no representaba ninguna carga en su andar.

Marín, vencida desde el momento en que cedió ante el león, le hizo caso. Apoyó su rostro en el pecho del caballero y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Ese palpitar rítmico, rápido y enérgico, sumado a la calidez que la rodeaba, la serenó por completo. Cerró los ojos y su mente divagó al ritmo del corazón de Aioria.

Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba acostada en su cama y Aioria traía consigo un cuenco con agua, toallas, gasas y algunos pequeños frascos.

—¿Estás despierta? Por unos minutos estuviste dormida, pensé que te habías desmayado y me preocupé, pero tus signos vitales estaban en orden.

—No hago más que preocuparte —le respondió. Se sentía mejor, los mareos casi habían desaparecido y las punzadas en su vientre ya no se presentaban.

Le pareció extraño sentirse así después de haber estado a punto de perder la conciencia. Se palpó el cuerpo en las antiguas zonas de dolor, pero este estaba en remisión. Aioria notó su estupor y le dijo:

—Desde pequeño he desarrollado una técnica curativa a la par de mi entrenamiento físico. Esta es la primera vez que lo aplico en un ser humano, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, gracias.

En efecto, la técnica de Aioria redujo el dolor del interior de su cuerpo, pero no impidió que varias de sus heridas continuaran abiertas y sangrantes, ni tampoco hizo desaparecer los moretones y rasguños que los golpes de Shaina habían ocasionado.

—Lo lamento. Si fuera más fuerte podría haberte sanado por completo, pero mis poderes solo aplacan tu dolor, no eliminan la causa. Déjame que te ayude con estas heridas —dejó el cuenco junto a la cama y con una toalla mojada comenzó a limpiar suavemente el cuerpo de la amazona—. Si no lo hago, se te infectarán y la cosa se pondrá peor.

—Puedo hacerlo sola… —le dijo e intentó quitar la toalla húmeda de la mano de Aioria. Él se dio cuenta y la detuvo con su mano libre.

—Marín, ya te dije que voy a ayudarte y no pienso retractarme. Déjame hacer esto —replicó el caballero dorado.

—¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Si ya estoy bien, puedo con esto sola, ¿por qué insistes? No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. El nuevo Patriarca ha perdido la cordura. Quién sabe lo que hará si descubre que estás ayudando a la maestra de un traidor —su voz se fue elevando y acelerando con el correr de las palabras. No podía negar que estaba preocupada por Aioria, tanto como él lo estaba por ella.

Aioria detuvo sus movimientos, depositó la toalla ensangrentada en el cuenco con agua y mientras el rojo fluido se desvanecía en el interior, él le respondió:

—Qué el diablo se lleve al Patriarca y todos sus secuaces. ¿Tan débil te parezco? ¿Realmente crees que no podría contra ellos si decidieran atacarme?

—No… ¡No! No quise decir eso. Solo… estoy preocupada por ti —le dijo con total franqueza.

—Y yo por ti, Marín. De ahora en adelante te esperan pruebas difíciles, por eso tienes que estar fuerte y recuperada. Entonces, deja que te ayude y no me hagas repetirlo —retomó sus curaciones con una toalla limpia. En silencio, recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de Marín, limpiando cada una de sus heridas.

El obstinado león dorado. En realidad, tanto el águila como el león se parecían en eso, eran demasiado tercos. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba ceder. Pero por alguna razón, no quiso volver a contrariarlo. Tal vez era el cansancio, tal vez el hecho de contar con alguien sinceramente preocupado por ella. Sentía como Aioria recorría cada herida de su cuerpo y eso la estremecía. Posó sus ojos sobre el dorado, quien estaba firmemente concentrado en su labor. Observó su rostro preocupado, sus ojos verdes que parecían iluminar toda la habitación, su ceño levemente fruncido, sus mechones de cabello ensortijado alrededor de su frente, ligeramente húmedos por el sudor. Volvió a sentir una leve punzada en su vientre, pero no estaba segura de si era provocada por sus heridas o por la íntima situación a la que el destino había sometido a ambos guerreros.

Con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Aioria y su mente concentrada en las múltiples sensaciones de su cuerpo, Marín no se dio cuenta hasta el último segundo de que Aioria había apoyado las manos en la máscara que protegía su rostro. Tenía la intención de sacársela.

—¿Qué haces? —le dijo al apartar las manos de Aioria con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos. Se sentó en la cama y retrocedió unos centímetros, entre sorprendida y asustada.

—¿Qué, no es obvio? Tengo que quitarte la máscara para poder limpiar tu rostro. No te alteres, iba a cerrar mis ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Eso no importa, no quiero que lo hagas —¿O acaso sí quería? Sabía que Aioria cumpliría su palabra, y también sabía que tenía el rostro lastimado, pues la ardía dolorosamente y sentía en sus labios la sangre seca que otrora surgiera de sus lastimaduras—. Lo haré por mi cuenta luego.

—Mientras más tiempo pase, más riesgo de que empeores. No me hagas repetir el discurso de hace un momento. Voy a curarte el rostro y no se diga más.

Aioria apartó los brazos que la ponían a la defensiva, cerró sus ojos y volvió a tomar la máscara entre sus manos. Con leves movimientos, guiado solamente por su tacto, fue liberando el rostro de la amazona de su pesada carga. Ella no opuso resistencia, ya no podía hacerlo, ya estaba completamente vencida ante el terco guardián de la quinta casa del Santuario.

—Las reglas dicen que no puedo ver tu rostro, pero no dicen nada de tocarlo, ¿verdad? —le dijo mientras frotaba una pequeña toalla en una de las mejillas de la amazona. Soltó una pequeña risa, contento de haber descubierto una falla en el sistema de reglas que gobernaba el Santuario. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrían cada parte del rostro, cada centímetro de piel, buscando alguna herida que sanar. Cuando la encontraba, delicadamente posaba el paño húmedo sobre la blanca tez del águila.

Marín permaneció en silencio. Si sentir la fuerza y paciencia de Aioria en su cuerpo la estremecía, sentir sus tibios dedos en el rostro la estaba enloqueciendo. Notó que sus mejillas se enrojecían, pero no sabía si era por causa del pudor o de los suaves lavados que Aioria le proporcionaba a su derruido rostro. A estas alturas, ya desconocía completamente las reacciones de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y volvió a perderse en la facciones del leonino. Él ya no tenía sus dos faros esmeraldas como guía. En su lugar asomaban largas y curvadas pestañas que adornaban simpáticamente un rostro de marcadas facciones masculinas. Los ojos de Aioria estaban cerrados, tal y como le había dicho. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, probablemente ocasionada por su acotación sobre la ley de las máscaras. Sin duda, esa maldita ley solo le había traído problemas en su vida.

—Es extraño —dijo Aioria interrumpiendo el clima de intimidad que se había generado—. Aunque algunas de tus heridas han parado de sangrar, otras siguen abiertas. Puede ser que sean muy profundas como para curarlas así y necesiten de sutura —Aioria siguió palpando el rostro de Marín y como estaba imposibilitado de abrir sus ojos, hizo lo propio con su cuello y con sus brazos—. Parece que no solo tu cara tiene ese tipo de cortes. Esto no me gusta. Si no cicatrizan, tendré que llamar a algún médico en Rodorio.

Marín no sabía qué decir. Ya bastante había hecho él por ella. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Llamar a un médico y que todo acabe.

—Ya está bien, Aioria —le dijo al fin, sin mucho convencimiento.

—No, debe haber algo que pueda hacer —respondió. Retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Marín y se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, pensando. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, pero le pareció tan absurda que la descartó de inmediato. Sacudió la cabeza como negándose a volver a pensar en ella. Su rostro se había enrojecido levemente. Marín estaba sorprendida y le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

—No, nada…

—¿Y por qué negaste con la cabeza de esa forma? —inquirió la caballero de plata, que buscaba vencer al testarudo león por lo menos una vez en el día.

—Bueno, sí se me ocurrió algo, pero no funcionará. Pensaré en otra cosa —desvió un poco el rostro cuando le hablaba, como avergonzado.

—¿Qué es? Dímelo —insistió Marín.

Aioria era malo para mentir. Aunque lo hiciera de palabra, su cuerpo lo delataba. Volvió su rostro hacia la amazona y balbuceó cosas ininteligibles.

—¿Qué pasa? Dímelo ya, Aioria. ¿Sabes de algún médico que pueda ayudarme? —Marín lo observaba. Estaba incómodo y su cara con los ojos cerrados le daba una apariencia graciosa.

—Está bien, te lo contaré, pero no funcionará —su semblante volvió a adquirir una expresión seria—. Hace tiempo, cuando entrenaba para convertirme en caballero, mi hermano me contó algo que había escuchado del antiguo Patriarca. Se dice que el antiguo Patriarca lucho en la anterior guerra santa y que por lo tanto, conoció al anterior caballero de Leo. Según sus dichos, el antiguo guardián de Leo tenía poderes curativos. De allí que yo haya querido aprender una técnica así.

—Pero dijiste que tu técnica no es suficiente para sanar una herida por completo —acotó Marín.

—Así es, pero según ese rumor, el antiguo guardián de Leo no usaba el cosmos para sanar, sino… —su rostro volvió a enrojecerse levemente—… su saliva.

—¿Su saliva? —Marín abrió grande los ojos, pasmada ante tal revelación.

—Sí, eso le dijo el antiguo Patriarca a mi hermano: el guardián de Leo tenía el poder de curar cualquier herida con su saliva.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Ninguno creía que tal poder pudiera ser transmitido de generación en generación de caballeros. Pero hasta intentarlo… Marín notó que de sus heridas comenzaba nuevamente a brotar sangre. Como Aioria permanecía con los párpados sellados, no se dio cuenta. Marín temía volver a estar a punto de caer inconsciente, esta vez por causa de la pérdida de sangre. Gimió de forma casi imperceptible, pero Aioria lo notó. Acercó su mano al brazo de Marín y al rozarlo se percató del cálido líquido que manaba de una herida bastante profunda, producto de los feroces ataques de Ofiuco.

No podía soportar que Marín sufriera. No podía ser un incompetente ante alguien que estimaba tanto. Marín volvió a sentir dolor en su carne desgarrada.

—Hay que intentarlo —dijeron al unísono.

Ambos se ruborizaron ante la idea. Aioria tomó una de las últimas toallas que tenía encima.

—Tal vez humedeciéndola y pasándola por tus heridas… tal vez… tal vez funcione —la idea le resultaba tan alocada que no sabía cómo actuar. La saliva tenía naturalmente propiedades cicatrizantes. Pero curar cortes de ese tipo, ¡era una locura!

—No, eso no bastará —respondió Marín con total seriedad.

No tenía caso sentir vergüenza en una situación así. Ella estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda. Él estaba completamente convencido de querer ayudarla. Ambos se conocían, se respetaban, se estimaban y solo los dioses sabrían de aquella siesta calurosa en la que él, como un león que asiste a una leona lastimada luego de una jornada de caza, lamería las heridas del águila caída.

Marín tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Aioria. Él pegó un respingo y casi abre sus ojos del susto.

—Pase lo que pase, no abras tus ojos —le dijo en un susurro, acercando sus labios a la oreja de Aioria, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo permaneciera en un secreto. Con sus manos bordeando las facciones del leonino, Marín fue atrayendo lentamente el rostro de Aioria a una de sus heridas profundas, ubicada en la unión entre su hombro derecho y su cuello. Aioria, con todos sus sentidos en alerta al carecer de la vista, percibió el aroma de la sangre de Marín. El cuerpo de la guerrera irradiaba un calor descontrolado que impactó en Aioria como si se tratara del mismísimo sol. Marín expuso su cuello a escasos centímetros del león.

—Ma… Marín, yo… —balbuceó nervioso el caballero dorado.

—Hazlo, Aioria. Cura mis heridas, por favor —le dijo la amazona sonrojada. Ella también decidió cerrar sus ojos, para demostrarle que no estaba dispuesta a tener ventaja por sobre el ciego e indefenso guardián de Leo.

Esta vez, como si se invirtieran los roles, fue Aioria quien cedió. Lentamente, con una mixtura de amor, pasión y respeto, fue lamiendo con cuidado las heridas del águila caída. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero ya nada le importaba. Sentía cómo sus rasguños y golpes ya formaban parte del pasado. Sentía el recorrido de esa lengua cálida e inquieta que le devolvía la vida, cicatrizaba su cuerpo dañado y su alma avergonzada. Esa lengua intrépida, acompañada de carnosos labios y tiernos dedos, recorrieron casi todo su cuerpo: sus brazos y piernas rasguñados, su vientre fustigado, sus hombros lacerados, su cuello lastimado, hasta que en un momento alcanzaron su rostro enrojecido. Aioria era un verdadero león, completamente comprometido con su misión. Marín, que había permanecido completamente tiesa durante las curaciones, posó sus manos en la cabeza de Aioria. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre aquellos rizos dorados y juguetearon suavemente con aquella cabellera sedosa, siguiendo el ritmo de los vaivenes del león, quien no detuvo sus curaciones en ningún momento.

Él también se estaba dirigiendo hacia la locura. Su lengua discurría por lugares recónditos en pos de acallar los dolores de la amazona. Su ceguera temporal le impedía ver si su trabajo daba frutos, por lo que regresaba una y otra vez al mismo lugar, buscaba la misma herida y volvía a depositar su lengua húmeda sobre ella. Sellaba el tratamiento con un sencillo beso sobre la cicatriz, y continuaba guiado por el tacto de sus dedos, el aroma de aquella piel suave y delicada, el sonido de esos latidos de corazón enloquecidos y el gusto agridulce de esa sangre que le quemaba por dentro. Cuando alcanzó su rostro, los latidos del corazón fueron reemplazados por la profunda respiración del águila, que inhalaba y exhalaba entre suspiros. Cuando notó aquellos finos dedos sobre su cabeza, como un águila que rapta a su presa, Aioria se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que su tratamiento estaba funcionando, y agradeció a su hermano, al antiguo Patriarca, a los dioses y al antiguo guardián de Leo por poseer un poder tan maravilloso.

No quería que el tratamiento terminara. Cada vez que sentía cómo su lengua se secaba ante tal extenuante labor, el tibio sudor en la piel de Marín la despertaba de su letargo y le permitía seguir. Y así fue como decidió que con ella, solo con ella, compartiría ese secreto. Ella sería la única persona que recibiría sus curaciones. Y él, solo se las ofrecería a ella. Cada vez que el águila cayera, el león estaría allí para lamer sus heridas.

FIN

* * *

Aclaración: el antiguo guardián de Leo mencionado en esta historia no es otro que Goldie, el león guardián y mascota de Kaiser de Leo, anterior caballero de esa constelación presentado en _Saint Seiya Next Dimension_. Es en este manga, particularmente en el capítulo 45, donde Kaiser menciona que el león gigante posee una saliva con un importante poder de curación, y donde evidentemente se lo ve curando a Tenma de Pegaso. Me pareció una ocurrencia propia del Patriarca Shion el jugar con el pasado del antiguo guardián de Leo, ya que tanto Kaiser como Goldie encajan en esa denominación.

Siendo este mi primer fic de tintes románticos y sin ánimos de profundizar en el género pero con la firme intención de explorarlo como parte de mi aprendizaje, espero críticas y reviews. Gracias por haberlo leído.


End file.
